


Дело о пропавших «эльфах»

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Дело о пропавших «эльфах»

Новость о том, что они внезапно летят в Грис-Фьорд, находящийся в черт знает какой заднице вселенной, в канун Рождества Уилла не удивила. Это же Магнус. Если что-то где-то произошло, заслуживающее ее внимания, или необходимо было присутствие, то она могла поднять на уши всех, и ей было плевать, праздник или нет.

Одно радовало — задница вселенной на самом деле оказалась одним из канадских островов на севере где-то в Арктических Кордильерах. Не так уж и далеко. Только холодно. Очень холодно.

На вопросы о том, что такого сверхъестественного и срочного там произошло, Магнус отмалчивалась. Уилл пожимал плечами — надо, так надо. На месте все равно выяснится причина.

Уже в самолете Магнус наконец соизволила объяснить такую поспешность. Сказать, что Уилл был в шоке — все равно, что ничего не сказать.

— Ты же сейчас пошутила, да? — он с надеждой смотрел на нее, надеясь, что это действительно была не очень удачная шутка. — Санта Клаус? Абнормал? Серьезно? Может, еще скажешь, что и радужные пони существуют?

— Уилл, — Магнус вздохнула, — поверь, мне не до шуток. Если бы не серьезность ситуации, ты бы и не знал даже об этом. И, чисто технически, он не совсем Санта Клаус, но для собственного удобства можешь так его называть. Все равно не выговоришь настоящее название. И нет, радужных пони не существует, это точно.

— И кто же этот Санта, который не Санта? — язвительный тон Уилла задел Магнус, но она понимала, что взрослому человеку, который еще в глубоком детстве перестал верить в Санту, сложно будет все понять и принять.

— Очень древний абнормал, — пояснила Магнус. — Уступает по древности разве что Большой Берте. Ну и менее могущественный, кое-что может, но не в таких масштабах, как Берта. История о том, почему в мире он известен как Санта Клаус, очень долгая и не имеющая к нашей миссии никакого отношения. Как-нибудь расскажу.

Уилл знал, что если сейчас не допытается до правды, то Магнус уйдет в глухую оборону, и это «как-нибудь» может затянуться на много-много лет. Но вместо допроса с пристрастием съязвил:

— И какова наша миссия? Найти сбежавших эльфов?

— Пропавших, — поправила Магнус.

Горячий кофе, который Уилл только собирался выпить, пролился на куртку. Уилл чертыхнулся.

— Ты издеваешься? Еще скажи, что «чисто технически это никакие не эльфы», — передразнил он ее.

— Ну, да, так и есть, — Магнус ничуть не обиделась. Кажется, даже не заметила сарказма, прозвучавшего в голосе Уилла. — Ишигаки — маленький народец, чем-то похожий на фэйри. Скорее даже, ближе к гномам. Проблема в том, что мифология инуитов, как, впрочем, и любая другая, многое перевернула с ног на голову. Ишигаки далеко не безобидные существа. Поэтому нужен кто-то, кто смог бы держать их в узде и следить, чтобы они не выбрались в мир людей, иначе будет мини-апокалипсис.

— И Санта является именно таким надзирателем, — догадался Уилл. — То есть, это что-то вроде Убежища?

— Да, в каком-то смысле. Я бы даже сказала, что оно больше похоже на тюрьму, — Магнус поморщилась. Она сама держала опасных абнормалов под замком, но вот совсем уж тюремных порядков не одобряла. — Стоит заметить, что это существо, известное всем под именем Санта Клауса, не является выходцем севера, и к инуитской мифологии никакого отношения не имеет. Впрочем, к европейской, откуда все пошло, тоже. Но об этом так же как-нибудь потом. Сейчас самое главное — найти ишигаков и вернуть. Единственное правдивое про этот народец в мифологии — они не оставляют следов, и это проблема для нас, особенно если они смогли каким-то образом уйти сами.

— Подожди, подожди, — чем больше Магнус говорила, тем больше Уиллу казалось, что его челюсть сейчас пробьет дно самолета. И голова шла кругом. — А как же то, что Санта дарит детям игрушки, которые делают его помощники эльфы?

— А вот это забавная история, — улыбнулась Магнус. — И когда-то она имела место быть. Сейчас, в общем-то, тоже, но уже не в таких глобальных масштабах. Понимаешь, ишигаки, несмотря на свою злобность, народ трудолюбивый, легкообучаемый, и им постоянно нужно чем-то заниматься. Это еще нужно и для контроля над ними, так проще управлять ими, когда они чем-то заняты. В те времена, когда люди еще верили в волшебство, было намного проще. Конечно, это было совсем никакое не волшебство, но неплохое прикрытие. Сейчас же все ограничивается детскими домами, больницами и тому подобным. Возможно, ты слышал по новостям, как какой-нибудь анонимный доброжелатель дарил детским приютам игрушки?

— Угу, — кивнул Уилл, пытаясь переварить обилие информации. В этот раз он ошибся насчет глухой обороны, и некоторые ответы получил уже сейчас.

— Так вот, в большинстве случаев люди не имеют к этому никакого отношения, — сказала Магнус то, о чем Уилл уже и сам догадался.

Он не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что без Магнус и, возможно, ей подобных, здесь не обошлось. Из чего-то же этому народцу нужно было делать игрушки. Не деревянных же лошадок они ваяют — в современном мире такое уже не прокатит. Да и техника специальная необходима. Не говоря уже о доставке по всему миру. Но сомневался, что Магнус признается в этом. Впрочем, его не особо волновало, на что Магнус тратит свои деньги — не дорос еще до таких вопросов.

— Окей. С этим все более-менее понятно. Но почему я? В смысле, если я правильно понял, это одна из твоих великих тайн, не подлежащих разглашению. Так почему ты одна не можешь с этим разобраться?

— Во-первых, это не такая уж и великая тайна. Помимо меня, например, еще несколько глав других Убежищ об этом в курсе. — Уиллу показалось, что Магнус смотрит на него, как на какого-то недалекого идиота. — Во-вторых, одна я точно не справлюсь, не в этот раз. И, в-третьих, кто из нас работал в полиции — ты или я?

— Все, понял, понял, — Уилл поднял руки вверх. 

На самом деле, ни черта он не понял. Уилл пока с трудом представлял, как может помочь распутать «дело о пропавших эльфах», или кем они там были.

— Мы почти на месте, — оповестила его Магнус, взглянув в иллюминатор. За разговором Уилл даже не заметил, что самолет уже пошел на посадку.

В аэропорту Грис-Фьорд их встретила молодая девушка-инуит на собачьей упряжке. Она поздоровалась с ними на ломаном английском, а с Магнус заговорила на своем родном. Уилл в который раз поразился тому, сколько же языков она знает.

— Так надежнее будет, — пояснила Магнус, когда заметила скептический взгляд Уилла на собачью упряжку. Псы равнодушно взирали на происходящее. Уилл погладил ближайшего к нему пса. — Тем более, что на снегоходах будет затруднительно добраться туда, куда нам надо — наделаем много шума, и можем даже вызвать сход лавины.

И добавила, когда они уже проехали поселение инуитов и направились в сторону гор:

— Семья Маарики одна из немногих, кто знает тайну Санты. И помогает поддерживать связь с внешним миром. Именно она оповестила меня о произошедшем.

— А она…

— Она человек, — Магнус не дала Уиллу договорить. — Ее семья уже на протяжении многих поколений помогает мне искать в этой местности абнормалов и спасать их от людей. Или наоборот.

— Ясно, — кивнул Уилл.

Еще один человек, попавший под влияние Магнус. Ничего странного. Хотя… не зная всех обстоятельств, Уилл воздержался от дальнейших размышлений.

— Приехали, — сказала Магнус. — Дальше мы сами. Спасибо, — это уже она сказала Маарике.

Упряжка остановилась возле пологого входа в пещеру. От вида зияющего темного провала у Уилла по спине мурашки побежали. Ему не привыкать было к пещерам, и чему похуже. Но от этой почему-то стало неуютно. Уилл посмотрел вслед уехавшей упряжки. Он думал, что Маарика отправится с ними, но Магнус отпустила ее. Он только надеялся, что обратно возвращаться им не пешком придется.

— И что дальше? — спросил Уилл, плетясь за Магнус и неся сумки.

— А дальше начинается как раз твоя работа. Можешь даже устроить допрос с пристрастием, если понадобится, — ответила Магнус, включая фонарь и освещая вход в пещеру.

Пока что электричеством здесь и не пахло. Но Уилл не сомневался, что это лишь верхушка айсберга, и где-то там в глубине пещеры скрывается вполне себе цивилизованное жилище.

— Пожалуй, сейчас и начну. Ты упоминала о контроле. Как он это делает? И о каком количестве этих существ идет речь?

— Странно, что ты задаешь этот вопрос только сейчас.

Уилл обиделся. Хотел бы он посмотреть на Магнус на своем месте, когда вываливают столько информации, что не сразу соображаешь за что хвататься-то.

— В последний раз, когда я была здесь, их было около сотни, — Магнус уверенно шла, минуя множество как крупных, так и непримечательных ответвлений пещеры, а на развилках поворачивала всегда в самые узкие проходы. — Вряд ли с того момента цифра сильно изменилась. Ишигаки живут очень долго, потребность в размножении у них примерно раз в десять-двенадцать лет, но из всего потомства выживает едва ли половина. 

Уилл присвистнул. Хотя это и не шло ни в какое сравнение со Здоровяком, которому и пятьдесят лет было нормой, но все равно впечатляло.

— Организмы новорожденных очень восприимчивы к болезням, — продолжила Магнус лекцию, — и умирают малыши буквально через пару часов, после того, как подхватят инфекцию. Даже если успеть вовремя, то спасти их невозможно — лекарства убьют быстрее, чем это сделает болезнь.

— Даже взрослых? — поинтересовался Уилл.

— Нет. Взрослые гораздо выносливее. Могут быть просто неприятные последствия, но не более.

— А… эээ… Санта? Он как, переносит лекарства? — спросил Уилл. Он уже сталкивался с абнормалами, страдающими непереносимостью лекарств. И спросил скорее просто из интереса.

— Недолюбливает. На него, так же, как и на многих абнормалов, они могут подействовать самым непредсказуемым образом.

— Интересно, — где-то в подсознании вертелась мысль, за которую он никак не мог ухватиться, хотя чувствовал, что это что-то, связанное с этим делом. — А контроль?

— А что контроль? Неужели сам не догадался?

— Это либо контроль над разумом, либо какая-нибудь специальная техническая разработка, — пожал плечами Уилл. — Я больше склоняюсь к первому варианту, второй слишком уж замороченный получается. Но хотелось бы точно знать, с чем я буду иметь дело.

— Ты угадал. Это контроль над разумом, — Магнус одобрительно посмотрела на Уилла. — Ишигаки легко поддаются чужому влиянию. Но и насчет технического вмешательства ты тоже прав. Такие эксперименты впервые проводились лет пятьдесят назад. Они и сейчас проводятся с переменным успехом. Только действие их недолгое. Так что живой контроль пока что единственный самый надежный способ удержать этих существ. Вот и пришли.

На первый взгляд казалось, что Магнус завела их в тупик. Уилл с интересом наблюдал, как она ковыряется в груде камней возле глухой каменной стены. Что-то щелкнуло, и стена медленно начала отползать в сторону. Что ж, настало время увидеть жилище «Санта Клауса». Нет, так дело не пойдет, и как только они разберутся с этим делом, Уилл обязательно выпытает у Магнус реальное имя этого существа. Потому что теперь у него просто язык не повернется называть это нечто Санта Клаусом.

Стена за ними встала на место. Теперь идти стало немного легче — путь освещался небольшими фонариками. Только Уилл не мог понять, где и как здесь в скалах умудрились провести проводку, которую он так и не смог обнаружить, сколько ни приглядывался.

Миновав еще несколько пещер, они наконец оказались в некоем подобие обычного коридора какого-нибудь заброшенного здания, который, к облегчению Уилла, привел их в просторную комнату, ничем не отличающуюся от гостиных городских домов.

— Нас, судя по всему, никто не торопится встречать? — Уилл сбросил сумки на пол. 

— Ну уж простите старика, молодой человек, — прозвучал не очень приятный для слуха скрипучий голос откуда-то сбоку.

Уилл повернулся на голос и… застыл. Он повидал множество абнормалов, в том числе и неприятных на вид. Но таких уродливых еще не приходилось видеть. Ростом это существо доходило Уиллу едва ли до груди, сгорбленное, с зеленовато-коричневой бугристой кожей, которую украшали небольшие шипы, не внушающие доверия. Оставалось надеяться, что они не ядовиты. Лицо его было таким, словно беднягу не раз прикладывали об стену. Или все же это морда? Надо было еще в самолете расспросить у Магнус о внешнем виде псевдо-Санты, чтобы сейчас не стоять и не пялиться на это недоразумение природы как последний идиот.

— Ты его не предупредила, Хелен, — покачал головой этот «гоблин». — Бедный мальчик.

«Мальчик» в лице Уилла нахмурился. Даже Тесла не позволял себе так его обзывать. И, похоже, это нечто совсем не обиделось на то, что Уилл так бессовестно таращился на него, открыв рот. Не меньший шок Уилл испытал, когда Магнус тепло поприветствовала «гоблина» и полезла обниматься. Уилла передернуло.

— Как ты уже понял, это мой старый друг, Уилл, — Магнус тепло улыбалась. 

Она произнесла что-то маловразумительное, нечленораздельное, казалось, состоящее из сплошных шипящих согласных. Хотя, кажется, где-то там в середине все же промелькнула парочка гласных. Видимо, это и было настоящее имя этого существа, и теперь Уилл понимал, почему Магнус была так уверена, что он его не выговорит — ему понадобилось бы, наверное, несколько лет неустанной зубрежки, чтобы запомнить и произнести это вслух.

— Проще говоря, Санта Клаус. Или Санта, — «гоблин» сжалился над Уиллом и протянул ему то ли руку, то ли лапу.

Уилл осторожно пожал шероховатую и прохладную руку-лапу Санты. Каких-то особых неприятных ощущений он не испытал от прикосновения, как предполагал изначально. И шипы, которые были и на ладонях, к великой радости Уилла оказались не ядовитыми.

— Ты как, Хелен, отдохнешь сначала, или сразу за работу? — обратился Санта к Магнус. — Хотя кого я спрашиваю, для тебя всегда работа на первом месте.

— Ты удивишься, но я не откажусь от чашечки горячего чая, — сказала Магнус, снимая куртку и аккуратно вешая на спинку кресла. — Как раз расскажешь Уиллу, как все произошло.

— Он тоже пьет чай, или предпочитает что покрепче?

— Он пьет отраву, — Магнус картинно поморщилась. — Так что ему тоже чай. — и специально для Уилла пояснила, когда Санта исчез за неприметной дверью: — Уж прости, но так любимого тобой кофе здесь ты никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не найдешь. Для него это все равно что личное оскорбление.

Уилл не совсем понимал, чем и как кофе может оскорблять чьи-то чувства, когда даже Магнус, не признающая этот напиток, мирилась с его любовью к «отраве». Но у каждого свои тараканы. А у абнормалов так и вовсе они были выходцами из Чернобыля.

Ничего особо нового от Санты Уилл не узнал. Вечером ишигаки все были на месте, а утром он обнаружил пустые камеры. Уилл уже успел ознакомиться с этими камерами, с вывернутыми наизнанку массивными замками. И понимал, почему Магнус так неодобрительно отзывалась о способе их удержания. Глядя на это подобие тюремных камер, больше смахивающих на клетки, Уилл гадал, чем же таким страшным были эти ишигаки, что для них требовалось вот такое содержание. 

А еще он выяснил, что это невероятно сильные существа, раз умудрились разворотить двери камер. То, что это сделали они, сомнений не вызывало — больше никто не способен на такое.

Мест, чтобы спрятаться, здесь не было, а следов эти маленькие засранцы не оставляли в силу их некоторых особенностей. Так что можно было обыскать хоть весь остров Элсмир в поисках следов ишигаков — бесполезная трата времени.

— Вы меня простите, — Уилл поставил чашку на стол. Чем бы это ни было, но меньше всего было похоже на чай, и пить было просто невозможно. — Я не так хорошо знаком с миром абнормалов, как вы, или доктор Магнус, потому задам, возможно, тупой вопрос. В мире есть еще такие же как вы? Или кто-то со сходными способностями управлять разумом?

— Ну почему же тупой? — хохотнул Санта. — Я бы на твоем месте тоже подумал бы об этом в первую очередь. Нет, таких, как я больше нет. Лет пятьсот назад мы, и без того немногочисленный народ, уже были вымирающим видом. А сто пятьдесят лет назад умер предпоследний представитель моего народа. Так что я единственный в своем роде. А вот насчет способностей — таких немало, на самом деле. Другое дело, что все известные мне виды не способны управлять таким количеством существ, максимум — заставить кого-нибудь сделать какую-нибудь безобидную для окружающих глупость.

Уилл встал и начал мерить комнату шагами. Все это было странно. Единственное существо, которое могло управлять этими недоэльфами, сидело здесь и клятвенно заверяло, что ночью оно спало. И, если бы он не был другом Магнус, то Уилл непременно давно уже устроил бы здесь разбор полетов. Хоть Магнус и разрешила ему устраивать допрос, но этого было недостаточно. Просто так взять и избавиться от контроля над разумом — тоже невозможно. Особенно при длительном воздействии одного хозяина. Да и судя по тому, что предполагаемый мини-апокалипсис так и не наступил — ишигаки ушли не по своей воле, и пока находились либо под чьим-то влиянием, либо под действием транквилизаторов. Кстати, о них. Вот теперь Уилл смог ухватиться за ту ниточку, которая ускользала от него по пути сюда.

— Вы уверены, что ночью спали? — Уилл взъерошил волосы. 

Была у него одна догадка, требующая проверки. Но он не был уверен, что Санта адекватно отреагирует на такую просьбу.

— Мальчик мой, я уже несколько десятков лет не выхожу наружу, — Санта укоризненно на него посмотрел. — Я, к сожалению, не бессмертный. И современный мир со всеми его выхлопными газами и прочей гадостью не то, чтобы был дружелюбен к моему народу. Почему, по-твоему, я живу так далеко от цивилизации? Хоть люди уже и до сюда добрались, но пока терпимо и не угрожает моему выживанию до той крайней степени, когда стоит начать беспокоиться.

— Ладно, — Уилл предусмотрительно отошел подальше, а то мало ли. — У меня есть просьба, которая вам, возможно, не понравится. Но сначала задам один странный вопрос — как вы себя чувствуете? В смысле, по сравнению с вашим обычным состоянием?

— Хуже, чем обычно, — ответил Санта. — Но я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь…

— Магнус, ты можешь сделать анализ его крови в твоей мини-лаборатории на самолете? Все равно нам сейчас нужно будет вернуться в аэропорт.

Как Уилл и предполагал, Санта крайне неодобрительно отреагировал на это. 

— Уилл, ничего не хочешь объяснить? — кажется, Магнус тоже была не очень довольна таким поворотом событий. Ну конечно. Зная его реакцию, ей, наверное, и не пришло бы в голову просить о таком, если бы она была одна. Или же Магнус намеренно использовала Уилла для этих целей — вроде как она и ни при чем, не ее же просьба.

— Сама подумай, — вздохнул Уилл. Теперь настал его черед объяснять ей все, как маленькому ребенку. — Помнишь, ты упоминала об экспериментах над этими существами? Если в мире нет больше никого, кто может ими управлять, и сами они вряд ли сбежали, то что остается? Кто-то узнал, или уже давно положил на них глаз по каким-то причинам, и украл с помощью… эээ… чего там, кстати?

— Ошейники и браслеты, испускающие импульсы, воздействующие на мозг, — Магнус нахмурилась. — Но я уже говорила, что это бесполезно. Действие быстро сходит на нет.

— Единственный путь с этого острова — аэропорт, — продолжил Уилл. — Просто проверим все рейсы за последние сутки-двое. Вряд ли их будет много. Я не уверен, но есть вероятность, что в Санту могли выстрелить транквилизаторами, или чем-то около того. Так, на всякий случай, чтобы не проснулся не вовремя.

— Хороший мальчик, умный. Даже крови своей для такого не жалко, — сказал Санта, и протянул свою руку-лапу Магнус.

Сделав все необходимое, Магнус засобиралась. И вот теперь Уилл забеспокоился, вспомнив, что Маарика уехала.

— О, это совсем не проблема, — засмеялся Санта, когда Уилл высказал свои опасения о возвращении пешком. — Спасибо Хелен, которая постаралась сделать все, что в ее силах, чтобы я не остался без связи.

Он встал и подошел к… телефону.

Ну, да, кто бы сомневался. Чего только не сделаешь для старого друга. Когда они выбрались на поверхность, Маарика уже ждала их. Если по пути сюда их проводница почти всю дорогу молчала, то теперь ее прорвало. Наверное, интересовалась новостями, и выяснили ли они хоть что-то. Уилл не понимал ни слова, и даже немного завидовал Магнус — она могла общаться с кем угодно на любом языке мира.

Уже стемнело, когда они добрались до аэропорта. Задачу выяснять про рейсы Магнус оставила на Уилла и Маарику, а сама пошла проверять кровь Санты. Это было немного странно, потому что Уилл надеялся на помощь Генри, который спокойно мог выяснить все для них, а не прибегать к уловкам и хитростям. Но тут стоило отдать должное Маарике. Уилл понятия не имел, что и кому она там сказала, но через пять минут у него в руках уже был список недавних рейсов. Всего два частных рейса — их с Магнус, и еще один грузовой самолет, который улетел за полчаса до того, как прибыли Магнус с Уиллом. То, что нужно.

— Ты был прав, — Магнус покачала головой, показывая результаты Уиллу. — Лошадиная доза транквилизаторов. Чудо, что это не убило его.

Магнус была, мягко говоря, в бешенстве.

— Теперь, наверное, стоит попросить помощи? — спросил Уилл, показывая ей скудный список рейсов. — Не хочешь же ты сказать, что мы вдвоем будем гоняться за этим самолетом с браконьерами, или кто там окажется?

— Я же говорила, Уилл — это не только моя тайна, — Магнус даже умудрилась выдавить улыбку, хоть и вымученную. 

Несколько часов томительного ожидания обернулись для Уилла катастрофой. Потому что с виду казалось, что псы Маарики тихие и спокойные, зараженные абсолютным пофигизмом, на деле оказались чересчур игривыми, когда были не на «работе». И почему-то решили, что Уилл — отличная игрушка, которую можно погонять, повалять в сугробах и дружелюбно покусать. Не больно, но ощутимо.

Встрепанный, помятый, Уилл хмуро смотрел на смеющихся Магнус и Маарику, для которых наблюдать эту картину явно было равносильно пребыванию в цирке.

К счастью, «веселье» продолжалось не более трех часов. Похитителей успели перехватить в порту Ванкувера, и несчастные «эльфы» вот-вот должны были вернуться на родину. 

На этом Уилл мог облегченно вздохнуть. Его работа закончилась. Выяснение, кому и зачем понадобились эти маленькие, опасные существа, а, главное, откуда торговцы абнормалами вообще о них узнали и получили соответствующее оборудование — это была уже работа Магнус.

Прощание с Сантой не затянулось, как предполагал Уилл. Он деликатно отказался от невыносимого чая. Магнус, как ни странно, тоже. Но обеспокоенный состоянием своих подопечных Санта, кажется, даже рад был, что они не станут задерживаться.

Уиллу даже жаль стало, что он единственный оставшийся в живых представитель своего вида. Кто тогда продолжит традицию этого Санты дарить детям игрушки, когда он умрет? И кто уследит за мерзкими ишигаками, которые на вид оказались еще страшнее, чем Санта. Маленькие, острозубые создания, прекрасные преследователи и убийцы, не оставляющие следов — не удивительно, что за такими нужен глаз да глаз, и держать необходимо было в строжайших условиях.

— У меня есть одна просьба, — сказала Магнус уже в самолете. — Даже приказ. Ни одна живая душа не должна знать о произошедшем здесь.

— А мертвая? — усмехнулся Уилл.

Но Магнус была не в настроении.

— Я серьезно Уилл, — она закатила глаза. — Ни Генри, ни Кейт, ни даже Здоровяк, или кто-либо еще не должен знать о том, чем мы тут занимались.

— Потому что?..

— Потому что они не знают о существовании Санты. И не должны знать. Чем меньше людей или абнормалов знает о нем, тем лучше. Не потому, что я им не доверяю, а потому что так будет лучше для всех.

Вот это приехали. Это нехорошо. Очень нехорошо. Уилл откинулся на спинку кресла. По каким-то причинам Магнус доверилась не кому-то, давно проверенному, а ему, Уиллу, который не проработал и трех лет в Убежище. И он не сомневался, что Магнус вполне могла и одна со всем этим справиться, но потащила с собой еще и Уилла. Тесла давно уже указывал ему на то, что Магнус готовит себе замену. Но каждый раз Уилл отмахивался от него, потому что просто не представлял, как такое вообще возможно. Магнус могла прожить еще сотни и сотни лет, тогда, как у него, Уилла, была всего одна скромная человеческая жизнь. И хорошо, если при такой работе он доживет хотя бы до сорока лет. Разве что у Магнус где-нибудь случайно был запрятан флакончик Ключевой Крови, и она думала, что когда-нибудь Уилл созреет для того, чтобы… Нет. Об этом лучше не стоило думать. Вот и познакомился, блин, с Санта Клаусом. Мечту о спокойном сне можно было похоронить.


End file.
